Findings
by SumerBreeze
Summary: After discovering his rival's nature, Jean is left gaping trying to digest it all.


Omegaverse AU

Summary: After discovering his rival's nature, Jean is left gaping trying to digest it all.

Chapter 1: World's all fucked up

Characters: Jean Kirchstein, Marco Bodt, the rest of the 104th Trainee squad is only mentioned

A/N: Hahahah, what is wrong with me? Have no idea. I've recently taking a liking to Jeaneren for no apparent reason. So please cope with me. There's no romance whatsoever in this chapter, just Jean being a dumb dick and Marco being cute. Stupid me wrote at first Reindeer instead of Reiner.

.

.

.

Jean stared harder at the paper in his hand. The young man with beige colored hair didn't know what to think. It was, what was the right word? Considerate of them to not divide the trainees into natures. So they weren't worried he had sex with a male Omega but did with a female? How did that work.

Maybe they only divided the trainee squad in two different dormitories based on their sexes because it was traditional? Oh well, who cared. He would able to lose his virginity before dying. Not that he planned on dying after graduating, he was going to the Military Police after all, safe inside wall Sina, escaping direct combat and serving under the king. Good life, indeed. Well as far good life can be in a apocalyptic world where the human race is at the brink of extinction. But unfortunately they weren't their stupid and made them all wear some kind of perfume that disguised each trainees scent. You could only try to guess someone's nature.

On the last 5 months of their training, after the numbers of trainees we're reduced to a minimal account, the staff had made a paper circulate within dormitories.

Wich lead us to the current situation. Jean had received his sheet of paper recently, he scanned the paper quickly, without actually reading it's content and deemed it actually important after noticing all his roommates and people he thought as 'friends-but-not-actually-friends', were listed on it

He skipped the introduction and focused on the rest. Apparently, scent disguisers were to not be used anymore, and the reason they were occulted the trainees scents, were due to the stereotyping of each nature. This way people would build an opinion of someone, and only after consolidating them, they would learn the actual nature.

_Alfas:_

_Jean Kirchstein_

_Mikasa Ackerman_

_Reiner Braun_

_Krista Lenz_

What. Krista was—alright, let's not get there. He always thougth that Ymir was a an Alfa, and the same for Eren, but apparently they were Betas. Mikasa was a shame though. It _did _make sense, but it sucked so bad.

_Betas:_

_Connie Springer_

_Sasha Braus _

_Annie Leonhart _

_Armin Arlert_

Eh? He always thought that the little guy was an omega. He did a quick scan and came to the conclusion there were no betas left, and that the next list was of the Omegas. Realization hit hard when he understood that _Eren, Eren fucking Jaeger_, the guy he was always fighting with, was an Omega, a nature he automatically sought after. Because of the rather aggressive behavior, he had thought they clashed due to the fact they were two Alfas.

Still, he gulped down and kept reading the rest.

_Omegas:_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Marco Bodt_

_Ymir_

Oh, Ymir was an Omega too…

Jean was quickly snapped back to reality, when Marco slung an arm around his shoulders. He noticed the sweet aroma, of an Omega was present.

"Hey, Jean did you get the paper?" The freckled teen asked innocently.

Was Marco blind? He had the paper in his hand—oh? During his mental rant he had crumbled it into a little ball. Blinking wildly, Jean gulped. "Yeah, I did."

Marco face adopted a worried expression. "Is something wrong?" Suddenly as if realizing something, it morphed into a crestfallen one. "Is it because—"

Sensing what the fellow trainee was about to say, the brunette quickly cut him off. "No! Absolutely not, Marco!" Marco let out a relieved sigh. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

The angelic like young man tilted his head to the side. "By what? I already talked with Armin and he wasn't surprised by my nature," He lifted a tanned finger to his lips."He said it was even obvious." The teen finished swiftly.

"Not by that, Marco. Have you even seen the sheet?" He asked, unfolding the ball of paper resting in his palm.

"No, why?"

"Look," Jean lifted the paper to Marco's eye level. "Search for the Omegas."

Tracing the letters with his finger, it came to rest on the first name. "Eren Jaeger." He said outloud, laughing shortly after. "I knew it!"

The brunette gaped at the fellow male.

Marco's eyes focused on him. "You didn't? There were this small things that indicated it, lie—"

"You're my bestfriend and all, but I don't really want to have lessons right now. I just wanna go to the cafeteria and eat to forget all this shit." The beige haired male deadpanned.

Marco quickly scolded him for swearing.


End file.
